Heavy in Your Arms Chapter 2: Flashback
by laurah1236
Summary: I woke up that morning confused of everything, and what was to come today only confused me more. Blake had entered into my life leaving traces of what Michael had left behind. I tried to hold on.


"Get up sweety you're twenty minutes late to school!" Says my bewildered Mother trying to make sense of what had happened to me last night. I couldn't even recall what had happened, it was all a blur. I lazily got out of bed while my mother shut my door like I always asked her too. It was 7:20 AM and my rekindled mind couldn't function properly, my heart was beating a wierd rythem I could hear in my ears, and my body wasn't reading the messages my mind was sending to do as I was told: get ready for school. In my state of delirium I couldn't find any possible way I could make it through the school day so as soon as my Mom left for work I quickly closed the door behind her too eagerly to recollect my thoughts.

So this is basically all I could remember:

1.) I went to school yesterday and everything was pretty average untill the pen incident which I realized later that night.

2.) As soon as I got home I layed on my bed and tried to forget the world, but I didn't fall asleep.

3.) I remember looking at my alarm clock and it displayed 3:15?...no...3:45 AM

I felt like I was missing something, a huge something I couldn't quite figure out what. So on that note I thought maybe going to school would remind me what exactly I was missing. It was a stupid thought, I mean school was the last place I wanted to be right now but it's the best thing I could think of. So in less then thirty minutes I was handed an unescused tardy slip and made my way to third period. I sat down in my seat and pulled on my earplugs, thats when I saw **It. **To the left of my desk was the new guy everybody was talking about, i'd overheard his name: Blake. And saw what he was writing when I had the flashback.

I had fallen asleep early that night, well early for me, it was probably around midnight and from what I can remember it was a dreamless night. Then I heard the tip-tap-tip-tap of something at my window, maybe it was raining? But something of my intuition told me otherwise. So I took my numb body to the window and looked out at the suprisingly stary night. Thats when I heard it- this soft melodic voice that felt like kisses to my ears.

It sang:

_"...but don't you worry now, because I've been places I wish i'd never seen, heard things I regret but here I am still holding on, holding on with all I have left, all of this for you..." _

I was stunned at how beautiful a voice could possibly sound, but even more suprised as I found myself wiping a tear from my face, because the lyrics spoke to me they touched me in a way I didn't know was humanly possible. So I listened on...

_"...take it steady now, my heart is heavy in your arms. Drag my feet off the ground let my sighs of defeat know you've won. Just remember me, I never let you down..."_

Suddenly I found myself on the floor, tears streaming down my face, a huge pain in my chest that can only be described as emptiness. In my mind the only thing that made sense is that I had officially lost it. I'd gone insane. But I hadn't, I just let everything out and in my mind that was the worst thing I could possibly do. Show weakness.

I then gave myself a few seconds to get a grip. Im a sixteen year old misunderstood girl, don't get me started with how cliche that may be. It's not like my best friends death and the person I was in love with is an easy thing to deal with. Either way, I finally gathered enough will to stand back up and looked out towards the dimly lit night to find a shadow of sorts holding a guitar down on the curb of the street. This had to be the person singing. I felt a need to talk to this person, because after hearing what they had sung I knew they could understand me. Like maybe just this once somebody might get it. So I swung my leg over the open ledge on my window about to sneak out through it when my mind finally came back in play to how ridiculously insane I actually was. Here I was at three in the morning about to sneak out my window to meet up with a mysterious guy whose song had brought me to tears.

Instead I snapped out of it, I climbed into bed, wiped the tears off my face, pulled the covers over my head, and started humming the song i'd just heard back to myself. It comforted me as I slowly slipped away into oblivion.

I slowly opened my eyes after having the flashback.

To find Blake writing down the lyrics I had heard last night.


End file.
